happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Erik
Erik is a male baby emperor penguin and a character from the Happy Feet franchise. He is the son of Mumble and Gloria and also friends with Boadicea and Atticus. Description Erik is the main character in Happy Feet Two. He and Mumble have not been getting along because of Erik's refusal to try to find a passion. Erik asks why he would want to dance, and Mumble replies, "...the only way to find out, is to try it." Mumble promises that no one would laugh at him if he tried, and Erik did. After a couple seconds of trying he twirls out of control and slips, sliding down a small hill, up a ramp, and plants himself headfirst into the snow. The group of penguins watching him laugh and Erik loses all his confidence, hiding in a small ice crevice. This is the beginning of the adventure, that turns rescue mission, that Mumble, Erik, Boadicea, and Atticus go on which is the main plot of Happy Feet Two. Personality Erik is naturally shy. He is never seen fully participating, successfully, at least, with the other penguins' dances. Because he is shy, usually lets Bo or Atticus do the talking, but will occasionally say a few words. he has apparently been known to get frustrated and not know how to calm himself. When he meets Sven, he looks to him as his hero, then notices that the true hero is his own father. He cares for his friends and loves his parents. Appearance Erik is the smallest emperor penguin chick with blue eyes (brown at the end of the first movie), and a bowtie like his father Mumble. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover *The Story of The Five Amigos *Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version) *Happy Feet Four (MarioFan65's Version) *The Story of The Five Amigos 2 *Finding a Fast Food Restaurant *The Story of The Five Amigos 3 *Happy Feet Special; Return of Prehistory *The Tickle Torment at Snow Hill Island *Happy Feet Episode; Clash of the Sea Monsters (as teenager) *Happy Feet; Ornithocheirus and the Monster Awakened *Tickle Torment Future *The Ultimate Snowball Fight *The Fish Job *Atticus Farts *Tickle Torment Future 2: Stuck in Prehistory *Mumble's Birthday Bash *Angry German Penguin *Winter Wonderland (Happy Peep episode) *Happy Feet: The Christmas Special *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito *Happy Feet 0.5 (cameo) *Happy Feet 3: Dream of Consequences *Happy Feet 4: Laser of Fate *Happy Feet 5: Titanic Forces *A Happy Feet Christmas Carol *Happy Feet - Darker Times *Bully of Emperor Land *Happy Feet - Shocking Future(cameo) *Happy Feet: The Final Stretch *Happy Feet: Horrible Term *Guardians of the Universes *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 2: Darktisk's Fury *Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid *Mumble SquarePants Trivia *In Happy Feet 0.75, the character Hellas introduces himself to Mumble as "Hellas, Son of Erik". This could possibly be where Mumble first heard the name from in this continuity. *Erik has the ability to build and operate machines, this is shown in Happy Feet: The Final Stretch. *In the Fanfiction series "Mumble SquarePants", Erik has the same Personality, but IQ has been Lowered by 1%, but he is still Likeable. Gallery From the Happy Feet movies= 90803 glg.jpg|Erik 97144 glg.jpg|Sven tell to Erik about believe in himself Happy Feet Two Erik and Mumble.jpg|Mumble talking to Erik Happy-feet-two (2).jpg|Erik, Shane and Darren Erik and Atticus.png|Erik (left) and Atticus Mumble and Erik.png |-|Fanon Stuff= how-to-draw-erik-erik-happy-feet-2_1_000000010062_5.jpg|A drawing of Erik from DragoArt Happy Feet Three.png|Erik (right) as he appears in a title card of Happy Feet Three by MarioFan65 Erik getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern.png|Erik getting tickled in Snow Hill Cavern by MarioFan65 Erik, Atticus, and Bo playing in the water.png|Erik, Atticus, and Bo playing in the water by MarioFan65 Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover Title.jpg|Erik as he appears in a title card of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65 A fallen hero.png Tropical Storm Erik.png|Tropical Storm Erik by MarioFan65 Blue and Erik dancing.png|Blue and Erik dancing Erik's Lament.png|Erik's Lament. Kion meets Erik.png|Kion meets Erik by MarioFan65 Under the Sea.png|Erik dancing with Mermaid Mona and Kirby Erik by NewMarioFan65.png|Erik by MarioFan65 Happy_Feet_2_Erik_drawing_updated.jpg|Erik from Happy Feet 2 Erik hugs Shouty.png|Erik hugs Shouty by NewMarioFan65 Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Tritagonists Category:Emperor Penguins Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Real Characters kids